


Financial Compensation

by dreamsofanabsolution



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Inspired by r/asbestosremovalmemes, Maria dies from mesothelioma, Mesothelioma, im sorrey., it was supposed to be ironic but I don’t know anymore, this was a stupid thing I thought of at 5 AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofanabsolution/pseuds/dreamsofanabsolution
Summary: If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with Mesothelioma you may to be entitled to financial compensation. Mesothelioma is a rare cancer linked to asbestos exposure. Exposure to asbestos in the Navy, shipyards, mills, heating, construction or the automotive industries may put you at risk.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	Financial Compensation

Shadow the hedgehog skated through the empty asbestos-laden halls of the space colony ARK. Enslaved in these walls were the culprit for Maria’s death.

“Attention. If you or a loved one was diagnosed with Mesothelioma you may be entitled to financial compensation.” the sound of the old television crackled throughout the corridor.

Financial compensation? Really? That’s it? That’s the only thing they could do after Maria suffered, slowly dying from mesothelioma?

“Mesothelioma is a rare cancer linked to asbestos ex-“  
Shards of glass sliced through the air as he kicked the tv. A stray shard flew into his eye.

“Dammit!”

The scientists had got the hell out once they heard about the exposure, Maria quickly forgotten. He was forgotten too, abandoned on the ARK alone. Hmph, cowards. Unfortunately, this meant that there was no one there to help him get this damn piece of glass out of his eye. He hissed in pain as he pulled the shard out, still leaving behind a couple smaller pieces. 

“Goddammit…” 

He needed to find somewhere to rinse off his eyes out. Now. He pressed on even though it became harder to breathe. His surroundings blurred as he ran through the empty space station. At last, an eyewash station! He leaned over the sink, gasping for air. He began to feel weaker and weaker and slowly faded out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfic! I also have about 5 others in progress right now (and they’re all sonic lol). I swear my other fanfics won’t be as edgy, and longer too.


End file.
